1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a terminal structure of an electrical cable, a shielded connector and a terminal treatment method of the electrical cable.
2. Background Art
As shown in FIG. 5, a shielded connector 111 adapted to be connected to a shielded electrical cable 105, in which a shield conductor 103 is covered around a signal conductor 101 with an insulator 102 interposed therebetween and a sheath 104 is covered around an outer circumference of the shield conductor 103, is known (see JP-A-2006-310135 and JP-A-2011-034773). In the shielded connector 111, an inner conductor terminal 112 is connected to a terminal of the signal conductor 101, the inner conductor terminal 112 is received in a generally cylindrical-shaped tubular receiving portion 115 of an outer conductor terminal 114 with a dielectric 113 interposed therebetween, and also the outer conductor terminal 114 is connected to the shield conductor 103 of the shield electrical cable 105.
To connect the shielded connector 111 to the shielded electrical cable 105, the signal conductor 101, the insulator 102 and the shield conductor 103 are firstly exposed in this order as shown FIG. 6A. Then, the inner conductor terminal 112 is connected to the signal conductor 101 as shown in FIG. 6B, and the inner conductor terminal 112 is inserted in the dielectric 113 so that the outer conductor terminal 114 is disposed on a terminal of the shielded electrical cable 105 as shown in FIG. 6C. Subsequently, as shown in FIG. 6D, a shield pressing part 114a and a cable pressing part 114b of the outer conductor terminal 114 are pressed by crimping.
The shield conductor 103 of the shielded electrical cable 105 as described above is essential because the shield conductor 103 has important functions of impedance matching, shielding against a noise, or electrical/mechanical connection to the outer conductor terminal 114.
However, the shield conductor 103 is made of a braid woven by conductive wires, and thus, for production thereof, a dedicated equipment is required and also a significant time is taken, thereby causing an increase in cost.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made keeping in mind the above problem, and an object of the invention is to provide a terminal structure of a low-cost electrical cable having a shield effect, a shielded connector adapted to be connected to the electrical cable, and a terminal treatment method of the electrical cable.